Knil the Shadow
by Negetive2digit
Summary: The Sequel to Zelda Heroes. Five paths, four false, one true. Knil must now decide what he will do in this conflict that engulfs Termina. Inspired by Shadow the Hedgehog.
1. Prologue

**Here starts the sequel to Zelda Heroes, based on the game Shadow the Hedgehog. I still own nothing!**

* * *

Prologue

"Humph," Knil looked at the letters in his hand. _How did that blasted postman even find me?_ He was leaning against the rock wall of Termina Field, near the Observatory. Knil read the names on the letters. _Link…Romani…Ganondorf…_ "Humph," _Why would those dullards think to write me?_ He sighed. _What the Dark World? I'll read them. Not like I have anything better to do._

Knil had been wandering around the world for the past five years or so, trying to piece together his past. He now wore a black tunic, as opposed to his red one that he had donned before, and his hair had grown out a little, now going down to the back of his neck and down his forehead, practically threatening his vision.

So far, the hunt had led him through Hyrule, where he had revisited many places, though he hadn't remembered visiting them in the first place, and, eventually, his hunt had led him back to Termina, where he retraced his steps to little effect. So, now, he spent his days drifting around and watching Termina develop into a stronger country. The Town Guard was now large and powerful, the mighty spear of justice in the land. Clock Town had expanded somewhat; now it was a fifteen minute walk to the four regions instead of thirty. Every region, now, had also built up their power as separate states and were forces to be reckoned with greater technology to boot. To top everything off, the Postman was now running around Termina, delivering letters to people and carrying the long-distance ones to Great Bay so that they could be taken over to Hyrule, Labryana, or Holodrum by boat. It was this that led to the Postman cornering Knil the previous day and forcing letters into his hand before running off with his trademark cry of "On to mail!".

Knil tore open Link's letter and flipped the folded paper open.

**Hey there, Knil ol' buddy. **

**Thought you might get lonely with all your anti-social wandering, so I thought I'd drop you a line. Me? I've been wandering around Holodrum. Din's still as lively as ever. **

**See ya, Link**

"Humph," Knil crammed the letter in his satchel and tore open the one from Romani.

**Dear Knil,**

**How have you been? Romani hasn't seen you around lately, but she's heard about you around Clock Town. Feel free to drop by the ranch anytime, Sis would be happy to see you.**

**Romani**

Knil put this away too and looked at the one from Ganondorf. He tore open the black envelope and looked at the hard and messy scrawl on the sheet of Gerudo Desert Papyrus.

**Hello, Knil. **

**It's been a while, hasn't it? I hope you haven't forgotten about me. I just want to tell you that I'm willing to give you a home and job if you want. Just come back to Hyrule and I'll set you right up with that.**

Knil pitched this letter behind him with a grunt. _Lousy Ganondorf. I will not take part in any of his insipid plans to build his empire…_He stopped leaning on the wall and prepared to head somewhere else, glancing up at the overcast sky. _Hmm…it may rain soon. I'd better hurry and get somewhere._ Suddenly, something loomed over the western horizon. Knil squinted as it headed over at high velocity. _What in the name of the Goddesses is that?_ It continued to fly over Great Bay and crossed Termina Field. Alarm bells began to go off in Clock Town as the object passed over and stopped over the reconstructed clock tower. _Is that? _Knil clutched his head as it began to ache. Seeing that flying palace brought back some memories that he had lost. He looked back up at the palace and examined it. _Yes, that's the Palace of Winds…but why do I remember that?_

"People of Termina," a familiar voice came blasting from the palace.

"Vaati?" Knil muttered, brushing his bangs back by reflex.

"As I'm sure you can see, I have a massive hunk of rock attached to the bottom of my palace," the wind mage continued. "In three days, I will drop it with enough force to annihilate Termina if I haven't conquered it by then," Hundreds of dark streaks began to shoot from the palace and land in the city, even as it closed the gates. The wind whistled around violently as Knil eyed the rock attached to the bottom of the palace and the monsters filling Termina Field.

_Vaati…trying to conquer the country? _Knil found this rather out of character for the thief-mage, but had little time to dwell on it as a massive army of Stalchildren and Stalfos came pouring out of Ikana Canyon and heading for the city. The gates were hurtled down by the attackers as the battle was joined. Rallying, the Town Guard began to push out of the city and fight out in the field in brutal melees, explosions of powder, and volleys of arrows. Knil watched the three armies collide, wondering what was going on.

_The undead army…the Town Guard…and the hordes of dark monsters…_he shook his head. _I'd better check this out._ He raced forward and dived off the cliff, drawing his sword in midair and landing with an explosive impact. He charged forward with energy radiating out of his blade and creating a barrier as he sent undead, monster, and soldier flying indiscriminately. "Anti-Energy Cannon!" He cupped his hands together and blew away whatever troops were blocking the way to the east gate of the city.

Gripping his blade, he charged in, ready for battle and whatever else he would find there.

* * *

**There's the prologue. Just because I'm so nice, I've put up a poll so that you can choose which path he takes first. You can also give your opinion in a review if you can't take the poll. After a couple of days, I might just decide on my own, so make sure you speak up.**


	2. Clock Town, A Hatred Reawakened

**Well, it looks like the site glitch is fixed, so I can finally start to post the stuff I've written for this story. Hurrah! I still own nothing!**

* * *

**Neutral-Evil Path**

**Stage 1: Clock Town**

Emerging onto the end of Latte Street, Knil saw soldiers and Black Monsters everywhere, having it out amongst the flaming debris of buildings and carts. The anti-hero dashed forward and slashed through several Black Monsters with ease before sliding to a stop as a Black Moblin went flying by and smashed into a building.

"Hey, Knil!" a green-clad man ran up with a sword and shield in hand. "Long time no see!"

"Not you again," Knil grumbled, rolling his eyes. Link didn't drop his goofy smile.

"Come on, don't be that way, ol' buddy," he continued. "Anyway these Black Monsters are really laying down the hurt on this town. How about you and me show 'em a thing or two?" Knil turned away and started walking down the north-south Dotour Road.

"Don't waste my time, green boy," he muttered. Link sighed, shook his head, and rolled out of the way of an oncoming attack as he went back to fighting.

As he headed down the street, Knil began to feel odd. Putting a hand to his head, he still easily deflected a projectile back at a Black Octorok, with his sword, as he tried to figure out what was up.

"Knil…" a voice whispered from nowhere. He spun, sword ready, as he tried to pinpoint who the speaker was. The voice laughed. "Don't be afraid. I want to help you,"

"Help me? Humph," Knil sheathed his blade and crossed his arms. "How do you intend to do that and with what do you intend to help me with?"

"We both know how you feel about these pathetic mortals," the voice replied. "They once shunned you, hated you, wanted to destroy you…and the Sages did," Knil clutched his head and groaned in pain as images of angry people and soldiers flashed through his mind, as well as the image of himself falling off of a tall tower and the image of six people standing around him and chanting as a crystal formed around him.

"What…what was that?" Knil muttered.

"Your memory serves you well," the voice answered. "Now, you know what these people have done to you. Pay them back for sealing you away and taking your memories!" Knil released a deep breath and looked up at the smoke-covered sky.

"What would you have me do?" he asked.

"Destroy 100 Town soldiers by the end of the day," the voice commanded. "If you do so, I will lead you to where you can regain your memories," Knil drew his blade and held it in front of him.

"That'll be a cakewalk," he sneered evilly and took off down the street.

The fighting became intense as he neared the Mayor's Mansion, where Dotour Road bisected Viscen Street. A unit of soldiers was currently trying to hold off a horde of Black Monsters here; the first soldiers Knil had spotted since he received his mission.

"We need assistance over here!" the senior officer shouted as he parried a Black Stalfos and bashed it in the face.

"Blast, they're too strong!" another soldier shouted as he was sent sprawling by a Black Dodongo. Knil ran over to the fray and hacked the first Guard aside easily.

"Captain!" he whined as he fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

"What in the Dark World is going on?" the senior officer exclaimed as his troops turned to try and belay the new enemy, but were quickly taken out. He ran to the nearby horn and started ringing the bell. "We're under heavy attack! Mayday! May-AGH!" Knil withdrew his blade from the soldier and he slid down the pole that held the horn.

"Humph, that makes 10," the alter ego muttered, running off down the street.

"There!" several soldiers up ahead were directing a catapult at him. "Get him!" A large powder bomb was hurtled in Knil's direction. He sneered and glowed blue briefly before disappearing with a cry of "Anti-Energy Warp!". "What the-AHH!" The soldier was unable to finish as Knil reappeared and took him down. Two others attempted to stab him with their spears, but he jumped over the weapons and blasted them in the face with energy blasts, sending them hurtling away.

"You dastard!" the senior officer shouted, throwing a black powder grenade. Knil batted it aside and then jumped up as four other soldiers tried to attack him. In midair, he began to glow purple.

"Anti-Energy Cannon! Fire!" a beam of iridescent light shot from his hand and annihilated the general area, knocking down several buildings, if not completely destroying them, and taking out the rest of the unit.

"You still have 80 soldiers to take out," the voice informed him. "It is 14:00, you have four hours left…" Knil warped to the edge of the crater and turned down Kafei Street, which ran from Viscen Street down to the square where the Stock Pot Inn was. Several Black Stalfos accosted him on the way, but he blew them out of the way with a Light Flare. "Do not attack the Black Monsters…they are your allies against the mortals…"

"They attacked me, what else would I do but kill them?" Knil grunted as he jumped aside from a volley of arrows. The voice didn't reply.

"Get him!"

"That's the bad guy!" the soldiers shouted. Arrows shot down the street in a wall that Knil dodged around easily and deflected, but had no practical way of getting around to defeat his attackers. Luckily, he didn't have to follow protocol when it came to getting around.

"Anti-Energy Warp!" he was behind them in a blue flash. The six spear soldiers that were with them were shocked and couldn't mount an attack until the archers had already been brutally put to sword.

"Take him out!" the senior officer shouted as he blocked Knil's sword with the wooden part of his spear. The others charged in for the kill as this happened, but Knil simply jumped over the senior officer and glowed silver as he landed before releasing a Kamikaze Blast and sending the unit crashing away in pieces or unmoving wholes.

"That's 30..." the voice muttered. Knil growled. If this voice was going to keep a running count constantly…That aside, Knil recognized this particular area.

_That's…the Stock Pot Inn…_the familiar inn was still standing, but it appeared deserted at the moment.

"Never mind the inn…" the voice reprimanded. "There is a massive influx of soldiers in the central square of Clock Town. Go there and show them your ultimate powers of destruction," Knil nodded and dashed off across the square, ignoring the wayward monsters that were arriving, and turned the corner to the central square.

Sure enough, 'massive influx' was the perfect term for what he found there.

"That has to be, at least, 70 soldiers there…" Knil smiled evilly. "Perfect,"

"There are too many to fight hand-to-hand, if you want to be done by sunset," the voice advised. "Attack them with the Anti-Energy Cannon,"

"Don't tell me how to fight," Knil warned, jumping up on the grocery/bakery building, or what was left of it.

"Over there!" the soldiers had spotted him, and arrows started whizzing by as they prepared their three catapults.

"Hmph," Knil ran to the edge of the building and jumped. Glowing purple, he held out his hand. "Anti-Energy Cannon!" A beam of iridescent light tore across the central square, taking out at least half of the soldiers as he fell. Upon landing, Knil was immediately set upon by sword-wielding and spear wielding Guards, as well as peppered by the bow-wielding Guards. He repelled them with an energy-charged Spin Attack before performing a Barrier Charge, and plowing through a couple of units.

"Fire!" the senior officer-in-charge shouted as the catapults turned and released their missiles. The Guards ran out of the way as the bombs flew towards Knil.

"Anti-Energy Warp!" he disappeared and reappeared next to the senior officer-in-charge.

"Blast!" the man jumped back as Knil advanced on him. Several other guards attacked with their swords, but the alter ego pulled off another Kamikaze Blast and took out the units surrounding the catapults and the catapults themselves. The remaining 28 soldiers looked at the flaming wreckage in fear as Knil strode out of it, unperturbed, and rushed forward, parrying spears and slicing through bodies. The remaining archers fired wildly in his direction, but he dodged around the shafts and unleashed a salvo of energy blasts at them, destroying them in a series of explosions. The last four started running. Knil chuckled malevolently and raised his hand, firing several more energy blasts and striking each with expert precision, bringing them down.

"Well done, Knil…" the voice congratulated him. "Now head for the South Gate…your next destination is the Southern Swamp. I'll explain more when you get there," Knil nodded and ran off down Romani Avenue.

A figure in green waited for him before the gate. Knil slid to a stop and fixed him with a threatening glare.

"Knil! Have you completely lost your mind?" Link exclaimed. "The soldiers said that you took out about 10 units! What're you thinking?" Knil crossed his arms.

"I need to know the truth and anyone that gets in my way is my enemy," Knil pointed at Link. "That includes you, green-wearing fake!" Link looked slightly taken aback at his old nickname 'fake', but quickly recovered.

"Fine then, Knil, let's settle this the old-fashioned way," the hero drew his sword and shield, tapping his Pegasus Boots on the ground.

"You took the words out of my mouth," Knil replied, taking his sword in both hands and assuming a stance.

Link opened with a quick jab, which Knil jumped aside from and countered with a downward smash. Link brought his shield up and deflected the hard blow, shaking his arm in the process, before responding with a jumping spin attack.

"Anti-Energy Warp!" Knil vanished and reappeared on top of a nearby building before raining Shadow Flares down on the hero. Link jumped backwards, performing a couple of flips in midair, and landed on the building opposite.

"Ruby Fire!" the hero commanded, swinging his blade and causing a wave of crimson flame to rise up and crash down on Knil. He disappeared again, allowing the building the be crushed and set aflame, before reappearing above Link.

"Anti-Energy Cannon!" he cried, firing a beam of iridescent light at the hero. He blocked it with his Mirror Shield, causing the beam to come back at Knil. "Anti-Energy Warp!" He reappeared next to Link, thrusting his blade at him. The hero barely saw it in time and dodged, only sustaining a cut on the upper left arm. He flipped back down to the street and thumbed his nose in a cocky fashion.

"Not bad, Knil, but I'm done playing around," Link unleashed several blasts of Din's Fire at his alter ego, forcing him to dodge and deflect them. He quickly blocked as Link appeared next to him, trying to use the diversion to attack. Knil dodged the swipe in time to only get a minor cut across the torso and countered with the like. Link blocked it with his shield and blasted a Farore's Wind at Knil, sending him through the building they had just been on. The alter ego slid a ways after coming out the other side and finally caught himself and flipped back onto his feet as Link sped at him.

"His shield can deflect any attack," the voice said suddenly. "But only from one direction at a time. Attack from multiple angles,"

_Thanks for pointing out the obvious. _Knil thought bitterly as he deflected several fierce blows, taking a step back with each one. Finally, he matched a vertical swing and locked blades with Link.

"What's wrong, Knil? Can't keep up?" the hero taunted.

"Not on your life, fake," the anti-hero retorted, setting off a Kamikaze Burst. Link was blown back and injured slightly. Knil was on him in an instant, and slashed him painfully through his side.

"Do not overuse your Kamikaze Burst, it damages you too," the voice warned. Knil ignored it; he was already familiar with his own moves. Link jumped back a couple of times and fired several more bursts of Din's Fire from his blade.

"Ugh…that smarts!" Link exclaimed. "But I'm still taking you down!" Knil humphed and fired another Anti-Energy Cannon at the hero. He barely rushed out of the way in time and the buildings behind him were annihilated. Knil appeared next to Link before he could even recover from getting out of the way so quickly and bashed him in the face with an iron fist. The hero staggered, nose bloodied, as Knil swung his blade in a downward arch. Link quickly dodged to the side and kicked Knil in the face, causing him to reel.

"Nice try, Knil!" he taunted as he initiated a Hurricane Spin. The alter ego quickly held his blade in front of him, employing superhuman strength to keep his blade there as a hundred blows bounced off of it.

"He is dizzy after performing his Hurricane Spin," the voice spoke. "He can cope with it, but he is still more vulnerable to attack," Finally, Link's attack ended, but the hero continued to swing at Knil. He teleported out of the way and appeared behind Link, unleashing a Shadow Flare.

"AHHHH!" Link went flying forward and slid along the pavement for a while before coming to a stop, his sword and shield a ways behind him.

"Game over, fake," Knil muttered, turning and heading for the south gate again. Link coughed.

"Knil…" he gasped, slowly fumbling for his potions.

"The fighting in Termina Field is intense," the voice said as he neared the south gate. "Be on your guard as you head for your destination,"

"Humph," Knil replied as he headed out the gate. The clock tower tolled 16:00.

Sure enough, Guards, Black Monsters, and several Undead troops were clashing outside the walls. Knil sighed and drew his blade as he charged through the ranks, hacking aside any enemy, regardless of alignment.

Finally, he managed to break through and, as sunset neared, he started down the path to the Southern Swamp.

"Sunset is nearing," the voice informed him. "Find a place to rest, I will inform you when it is time to awaken," Knil grunted. He was never one to admit when he was tired, but the fight with Link and constant use of his power had exhausted him somewhat. He looked around and jumped up into a tree. He leaned against the trunk while sitting astride the branch and closed his eyes. He was used to sleeping in trees and other odd places, anyway, as he had had no home since…he couldn't remember when, actually.

"Knil! Knil!" the voice awakened him some eight hours later. The clock tolled 02:00 in the distance. "It is the night of the First Day and you have had the adequate amount of rest," Knil gave a humph and jumped down to the ground. Luckily, the moon was fairly waxed at the moment, so there was decent light to see by.

"Now what?" he grumbled.

"Destroy this region," the voice replied. "There are many inhabitants here, as well as soldiers from the Town Guard. Put the fear of the Dark World to them! Take your revenge!"

"Fair enough," Knil headed down the path and into the swamp, drawing his blade with a grim expression.

* * *

**Okay, I still have a poll up, but the second story has already been decided as the Evil one (as I've already finished the N-E Story and will upload it periodically). You can still vote on the third path though (there's currently a tie that I don't wanna have to break). Also feel free to review so that I know how I'm doing.**


	3. A Swamp and Sea Ruined

**The second and third areas are so short that they're condensed into this one post. I still own nothing!**

* * *

**Stage 2: Southern Swamp**

Sure enough, Deku troops were fighting off Black Monsters, even in the early morning, as well as a few Undead troops. Town Guard troops were around as well, searching for something.

"Knil…there are several locations you must destroy…" the voice said as Knil looked around. "First, get rid of the Deku outposts in the water areas of the swamp," Knil spotted several floating buildings that flew the Deku banner. He headed forward, slashing aside a couple of Black Wolfos, when Rusl suddenly came running over.

"Knil!" he shouted. "I'm helping the Town Guard hunt down the Sacred Jewel in this area. I would appreciate some assistance in my search," Knil ignored him and boarded Koume's boat that she always kept under the camera shop. "Oh, well, maybe another time," the swordsman ran off.

_The Sacred Jewel, huh…_ Knil thought.

"Leave them to it," the voice interjected. "You need not those relics to extract revenge," Knil let it drop as the boat stopped next to the first outpost.

"Who are you?" one of the Deku soldiers demanded. Knil wasted no time unleashing a salvo of energy blasts and blowing the outpost asunder, sending screaming Dekus flying into the swamp. The ones that survived quickly pulled out their flower-copters and took to the air, firing numerous bubbles and dropping Deku Nuts. Knil countered with more energy blasts, taking them out of the air and sending them flaming into the water.

"Good, there are two more outposts to destroy," the voice informed him as he got back on the boat. As the boat started moving again, the Deku troops began dropping and firing nuts and bubbles, respectively, at the boat. Apparently, word got around fast when you hurt a Deku. "Destroy those foolish pests!" the voice commanded. Knil waited until they were close enough to each other and then raised his hand.

"Anti-Energy Cannon!" the iridescent beam disintegrated the wooden people as the boat approached the second outpost. Knil fired a second Anti-Energy Cannon at it and neutralized it without a problem.

"Nothing more than charred timber to be carried away by the water," the voice commented malevolently. "One outpost remains," The boat continued and went through the tunnel. He quickly saw the last outpost. It was much larger than the other two, and was on stilts. "This outpost is the chief outpost of the Deku Army," the voice explained. "Destroy it, and the Deku morale will all but crumble,"

The troops above had already spotted him and initiated a bombardment.

"Anti-Energy Warp!" he disappeared and reappeared on the outer walkway of the outpost.

"Intruder!" a Deku soldier exclaimed as several spun towards him, attempting to cut him with their blades leaves on their heads. Knil unleashed a Kamikaze Blast and sent the charred remains away, as well as destroying the walkway underneath him. He quickly A-E Warped over to the nearest enemies and tore into them with powerful swings. The Dekus screamed as they were slain and the others started angrily firing salvos of Deku bubbles at Knil. He gave a humph and dodged them. One struck his shoulder and the corrosive acid started to burn slightly, but he shrugged it off and jumped up, firing a Shadow Flare downwards and causing half of the outpost to collapse. A-E warping to the gate that led to the Deku Palace, he finished up with an A-E Cannon, blowing the outpost apart.

"Well done, Knil…" the voice said as the remaining fragments crashed into the murky water. "Now, go to the Deku Palace and kill their King. Then they can see how mighty they really are," Knil jumped away as a bombardment of Deku Nuts fell from above and volleyed from the top of the gate.

"I'll show you what happens to those who oppose me," Knil muttered. "Anti-Energy Cannon!" The gate was blasted asunder, sending screaming Dekus flaming away. He spun and blew up the airborne Deku troops before heading through the demolished gate.

"We can't let him get the King!" the General shouted from the palace walls. "Take that human down!"

"I am no mere human…I am the Ultimate Being!" Knil exclaimed, that memory coming back from the depths of his mind. "Anti-Energy Wave!" He glowed purple and thrust his hand forward. An iridescent wave of light shot forward and mowed down the dozens of Dekus protecting the palace gates. The Deku General gaped in horror as Knil calmly walked through the field of charred Deku corpses.

"This human is a demon!" he ran off. "Hold him off! We have to get the King out!" Knil approached the gate, ignoring the Deku Nuts that were being hurtled at him, and blasted it down with a Shadow Flare. A multitude of Deku troops charged at him down the mighty hall that led to the throne room, their squeaky voices making valiant cries. Knil charged forward with an energy barrier around his outthrust blade and bowled through them. Once through, he spun and set off a series of dark blasts to destroy any stragglers.

"He's here!" the Deku General shouted as Knil entered the throne room. He turned to the bigheaded Deku next to him, which had to be the King. "Get out of here, I'll hold him off!" The King and his guard fled through a secret passage behind the throne.

"Do you really believe that you stand a chance, you sentient block of wood?" Knil taunted as the General prepared to fight.

"I'll not hand over the King, demon!" the General retorted.

"I am no demon, I am the Ultimate Being, Knil!" he blasted an A-E Cannon across the room, obliterating the Deku General and the secret passage as well.

"The King is dead. Excellent work, Knil," the voice commended him. "But there is still much to do and you only have two days left. Go to the Great Bay,"

The sun rose on a demolished and smoking Southern Swamp. Knil stepped outside and looked upon the carnage he had wrought, yet he seemed rather unfazed.

"Knil!" Rusl came running up. "Did you do this?" He drew his sword. "I always trusted Link and tried to give you a chance, but you're still as much a villain as ever! En Garde!"

"So you think you stand a chance against me, swordsman?" Knil taunted as the Ordonian rushed at him. He blocked the blow easily. "I'll show you how weak you are," He pushed Rusl back several paces as he broke the lock and sped forward, swinging quickly and deftly. Rusl could barely parry the attacks as he was forced backwards. Finally, he flipped back and whistled, calling a hawk and launching it as he landed. Knil fired a salvo of blasts at the bird, but it avoided them until the last, where it was struck and fell to the ground, fried. Rusl attacked again with a vengeance, but the alter ego simply blocked all of them with little effort. Suddenly, he vanished in a flash of blue light.

"Where-Ugh!" Rusl stumbled as Knil reappeared behind him and ran him through easily.

"Too easy," he withdrew the blade and Rusl fell limply to the ground, his sword clattering at his side.

"Excellent, now go to Great Bay," the voice commented. Knil started to glow blue.

"Anti-Energy Warp!" he vanished and reappeared inside the Great Bay Gates.

**Stage 3: Great Bay**

Captain Viscen stood grimly in the main command room of the base that the Town Guard had built in the reaches of the mountains. He was examining a map of Termina, which was littered with red, blue, and green marks to indicate enemy positions, when a soldier came running in.

"Sir!" the soldier shouted. Viscen turned and looked at the new arrival.

"Yes, what is it, soldier?" he asked.

"We just received a report from the troops in Clock Town," the soldier replied. "It seems that around half of Clock Town has been completely destroyed. The garrison is still struggling against the invaders from the flying palace and Ikana Canyon, but they're suffering in numbers because Knil decided to show up and slaughter 10 units,"

"Knil?" Viscen repeated. "Deploy the troops, now! We must get the jewels as quickly as possible and, if they encounter Knil, they are to kill on sight,"

"Sir-"

"That's an order, soldier!" Viscen barked, causing the soldier to run out. "I don't know what you're up to, Knil, but I won't stand for it, or that plot with the palace that you're abetting,"

The Zoras had set up a mighty gate to prevent unwanted persons in Great Bay, and to charge the wanted a toll, but Knil simply appeared past it, much to the chagrin of the two Zora soldiers stationed there.

"Hey, no gate-breaking!" one protested, advancing with his spear. Knil deftly spun and blasted him into a wall with an energy blast.

"You-" the other guard was cut off mid-attack by another blast that sent him crashing into the opposite wall.

"Good, Knil. Now, there are many in this area who think too highly of themselves," the voice explained. "Show them the meaning of true fear by destroying 50 Zora soldiers and the four outposts that they have in the bay,"

"Right," Knil nodded and proceeded to the beach, where several Zora and Town Guard soldiers were fighting off Black Monsters. Before he could charge into the battle, though, he heard someone calling him.

"Knil," Lucius came hurrying over from the regiment of Town Guard troops. "The Town Guard is searching for the Blue Sacred Jewel in the bay. I would like to ask your help in this task,"

"No thank you," Knil refused bluntly. "I have other things to do," Lucius shrugged.

"Suit yourself," the mage sighed and returned to the regiment as they headed over to Zora Cape. Knil charged into the fray and slashed away at the Zora troops, decimating 15 on the beach alone.

"Now how do I get out to the outposts?" Knil muttered to himself.

"Take charge of a giant Black Guay," the voice suggested as one swooped at Knil. He jumped aside and then sprung onto its back. It struggled for a while, making loops and such, but soon relented and allowed him to steer. "Good…now head out into the bay. The Zora outposts are made of coral, so they shouldn't be hard to spot,"

A carrier pigeon flew up to the senior officer-in-command in Lucius's regiment of Town Guard troops. He caught it and took the message.

"Attention!" he shouted to his troops. They all stood at attention. "All points bulletin! Be on the lookout for Knil, the dark Link, wanted in connection with the Black Monster attacks!"

"What?" Lucius's eyebrows furrowed as the soldiers split up, half of the regiment boarding boats. He stood and watched them go, contemplating this new turn of events.

"There is the first outpost," the voice pointed out as they came to a ring of coral below. "Disembarking is a bad idea, so decimate it from a distance,"

"No problem," Knil said, aiming a hand. Suddenly, the Black Guay lurched. Knil's eyes snapped over to the boats nearby.

"Town Guard scum!" the voice informed him. "They seem to have put a hit out on you. Destroy them, but remember that the Zora outposts take priority,"

"Anti-Energy Cannon!" several of the boats were decimated, but the Zoras were now aware of their attacker and started firing high-pressure water at the Black Guay. "Anti-Energy Cannon!" He fired another iridescent beam into the outpost and annihilated it, along with the 10 Zora soldiers there.

"Good job, three outposts remain, but hurry, the Zora are calling for reinforcement," the voice warned. Knil directed the Black Guay to the next outpost, dodging more darts from the patrol boats below. He retaliated with a salvo of energy blasts and sank the rest of the Town Guard boats. "That puts an end to that little nuisance," the voice commented. High-pressure water came flying as they neared the next coral building. Knil directed the Black Guay in a swerving path as he fired salvos of energy blasts and sent water flying with the explosions. Half of the blasts actually hit the outpost, though, and it was soon blown to pieces of coral with bits of fish floating in the area.

"So much for the amphibious Zoras…two outposts remain…" the voice noted. Knil decided to ignore his irritation with the voice's tendency to keep running counts. Several spears came flying at the Black Guay, suddenly. "It appears that the Gerudo Pirates wish to join the fray. Show them their place," Knil swerved his mount around.

"Anti-Energy Cannon!" he shouted, firing another beam. The Gerudo screamed and dived out of their boats, swimming for dear life. The slow ones were vaporized with the boats, the others were marooned and no longer a threat.

"Very impressive…now proceed," the voice said.

Soon enough, the third outpost came into view. Knil shot an A-E Cannon at it before they even got within attack range. "Good, now, on to the chief outpost," the voice explained. "It is much like the one that you destroyed in the Southern Swamp. It is large and filled with troops, which you still need to destroy 25 of," Knil briefly wondered how this voice managed to keep count when he even couldn't tell how many he destroyed, but decided not to question it, lest he cause unnecessary arguments. The Black Guay approached the outpost, swerving between water blasts, but, then, a bolt of light suddenly struck the Black Guay, sending it spiraling down.

"What the-" Knil jumped off. "Anti-Energy Warp!" He vanished in a blue flash and reappeared on the outer path of the outpost. "Of course, it's you…" Lucius stood in front of him, a grim expression on his face.

"So I see that you're still inclined to villainy. That's too bad. Link so believed that you had good in you," the mage sighed.

"Humph, don't make me laugh," Knil replied. "I'd never be the fake's friend,"

"You're still saying that?" Lucius shook his head. "You don't even remember, do you? Who you really are?"

"Enough talk! Kill him!" the voice exclaimed. Knil drew his sword.

"Quiet, mage! If you get in my way, you too will be destroyed," he threatened.

"Is that so?" Lucius raised his staff defensively. "Well, I'll not relent without great struggle. Din's Fire!" Several fireballs flew at Knil, but he deflected them all before countering with his own Shadow Flare. Lucius jumped back and shot a flurry of light bolts back, but Knil A-E Warped next to him and took a fierce swipe. Lucius quickly warped away and appeared at the other end of the catwalk that surrounded the outpost's main building. "Farore's Gale!" A wave of air blasted at Knil, blowing away part of the building in the process.

"Anti-Energy Cannon!" he countered, a beam of iridescent light cut through the spell and rocketed at the mage.

"Blast!" Lucius teleported into what remained of the building and countered with a salvo of light bolts.

"Humph!" Knil deflected them with short swipes of his blade before giving a swipe of his arm and sending a volley of purple energy spheres at Lucius. He was shocked and barely got his guard up in time. The rest of the building was demolished from the resulting explosions. The dust cleared to reveal a disheveled-looking Lucius.

"Such a pity that a fake like you is falling prey to the whims of a crippled hex spirit," Lucius shook his head. "But I will end you! Divine Lightning!" The lightning of judgment crashed down and struck Knil, destroying outpost as well. Knil fell, injured badly, as the structure collapsed.

"A…Anti-Energy…Warp," he managed to say aloud as he vanished before impact with the water.

* * *

**Remember to give feedback and to vote on the third path through. Hopefully, I'll start work on the Evil Path soon enough. I just don't feel good lately (not to mention that certain family members have been off school this past week), but I'll probably get back on it soon. Before I start to ramble, I'll just close now.**


	4. Betrayal, A Change of Plans

**Now's when he gets slightly less 'evil', but only slightly. Too bad these chapters are painfully short. Guess I got too much into the sense of hurry from the game. Oh, well. I still own nothing!**

* * *

**Stage 4: Termina Field**

He reappeared in Termina Field, just behind a rock that was next to a Town Guard camp.

"You are fortunate, your wounds are not too severe," the voice said as he stirred. "Be careful, though, this regiment contains one Kafei. He is the greatest threat among them,"

_A fake…I'm…the fake?_ Fragmented memories came back to him. Ganondorf shouting about his latest and greatest creation while he rose from a tank. Himself robbing and injuring citizens of Hyrule while pretending to be Link. He and Link fighting in the Palace of Winds, as it was when it was at the top of the Tower of Winds. Himself falling from the tower…

"Your wounds are recovering, thanks to the dark energy you have taken in by doing my bidding, but you cannot rest yet," the voice continued, ignoring his thoughts. "You must now go to-"

"No," Knil interrupted.

"What?" the voice said dangerously.

"I'm done with you, I'm going to collect the jewels to find my own answers," Knil rose, noticing that it was now nightfall of the second day. He had obviously been out a while. "And two of them are in this camp,"

"No! The jewels have no relevance to your revenge!" the voice argued heatedly.

"Revenge…what good will it be if I don't know the truth?" Knil replied, starting towards the camp. "Go away," The voice growled in annoyance.

"Very well, but you will get just retribution, traitor," it said before Knil could no longer feel it's presence.

_I'll have to be careful._ Knil thought as he ducked behind a tent, just as a patrol Guard passed by. _These Guards may not be too aware of their surroundings, but Kafei knows stealth._ He crept along, ducking behind tents and crates to avoid Guards, until he came to a grand tent, most likely the commander's. He heard talking inside, so he eavesdropped.

"We have the jewels but we're not home free, yet," a man said. "We must hasten to deliver these two to the Captain and seek out the other two,"

"The units in Snowhead and Ikana have reported no luck thus far," Kafei interjected in his quiet voice. "I can assume that the Ikana group will have the most trouble, as the King Ikana seems to have decided to play his hand in this war, as well, and won't brook enemy troops in his Kingdom,"

"Anyway, we'll leave at first light tomorrow, 05:00," the other man continued. "Double the patrols and keep the jewels safe,"

"I'll guard them," Kafei replied. "They should be safer that way,"

"Then I'll leave it to you, Mr. Kafei," the man said before, apparently, leaving.

_So Kafei is guarding them, huh? Just great. Well, if I'm going to start a fight, it might as well be with the strongest fighter first, right?_ He sneered and pulled out his sword before slicing at the side of the tent.

"Who goes there?" Kafei demanded, swiping up the jewels and drawing his knives in a defensive position as Knil barged into the tent. "Knil? What do you want after slaughtering so many of the Town Guard?"

"I need those jewels, fork them over and no one has to get whacked," Knil demanded.

"Captain Viscen needs them, too. He thinks that we can stop Vaati with them," Kafei declined.

"Well, if you won't concede, then I'll use force," Knil raised his hand and fired off a salvo of energy blasts. The resulting explosions destroyed the tent and attracted the attention of the entire camp.

"Not bad, but you'll need to be faster," Kafei said from atop a nearby pole as he crouched there. Knil sneered at the challenge, firing a Shadow Flare and destroying the pole as Kafei jumped away from it, hurling a smoke bomb in Knil's direction. The alter ego easily back flipped to avoid the irritant powder as many guards rushed in. Knil glowed silver.

"Get back!" Kafei exclaimed, but Knil had already released his Kamikaze Blast and sent many a guard flying. "Get away from here and flee to Clock Town!" the thief commanded as Knil appeared in front of him, taking a series of fierce swipes. Kafei dodged them deftly, slowly walking backwards in the process, as he tried to think of a way out of this mess. Finally, he flipped backwards and jumped into the air, chucking several smoke bombs at Knil, before taking off for Clock Town. Knil jumped back to avoid the bombs and saw the thief nimbly jumping from rock to tree to ground as he hurried away.

"No escape, thief!" Knil shouted, holding out his hand. "Anti-Energy Cannon!" The iridescent beam rocketed from Knil's hand and sent debris flying as it cut across the field. Kafei looked back and saw it coming.

"Blast!" he tried to jump out of the way, but the beam moved more quickly than he anticipated and hit him head-on, sending his charred body rolling a ways before coming to a stop. Knil A-E Warped over to him and nudged him with a foot.

"Humph," Knil commented when he got no response. Kneeling down, he pulled the jewels out of the thief's satchel and admired the brilliant shine of green and blue for a moment before putting the jewels away. "I won't let the Town Guard have these jewels," He muttered, looking around at the scenery. _It feels like my next destination is Snowhead. With any luck, those fools will already have obtained the jewel, so all I'll have to do is 'acquire' it._ "Anti-Energy Warp!" He glowed blue and vanished in a blue flash.

"A-Anju…" Kafei groaned feebly.

**Stage 5: Snowhead and Ikana Canyon**

Knil appeared on a ridge above the path through the Snowhead Foothills. "Hmm…" he gazed down at the regiment of Town Guard soldiers. _There's at least 50...hmph._ He sneered. _Too easy, really. Although…_ He could clearly spot Ashei among the soldiers, walking with the senior-officer-in-charge and fingering her bow as she conversed with him. _She could complicate this, but I doubt that she'll be too much of an obstacle._ He stood, drew his sword, and aimed his other hand at the unit below.

"Over there!" Ashei had, obviously, spotted him when he stood. "Take defensive positions!" Several arrows came flying at him, but he easily dodged them, even at this range.

_So she wants to play, huh? _Knil shot a volley of energy blasts at the rock face across from his location and caused a landslide that took out almost half of the unit, but had to quickly dodge when a light arrow flew at his head. It struck the wall behind him and caused an explosion. The alter ego launched himself into the air and fell with an aura around his blade. Upon landing, the impact of his sword caused a shockwave that sent many a soldier flying.

"Kindly hand over that jewel, woman," Knil demanded.

"Go to the Dark World!" Ashei retorted as she fired a volley of arrows. Knil dodged and deflected them.

"Have it your way!" he A-E Warped over and sent the senior officer-in-charge flying into a wall, with a crunch, with one round-house kick and then stabbed at the archer. She jumped up and landed on his blade, firing a bomb arrow into his face. The explosion caused him to reel as she flipped backwards, shooting more arrows at him in midair. Knil held up his blade and blocked the arrows, dodging the light arrow she fired when she landed. "Anti-Energy Cannon!" he blasted the beam at her, only to have her give a look of shock and roll out of the way at the last second and loose another light arrow as part of the mountain was blown away, damaging part of the Gerudo Pirate Fortress as well. The light arrow hit Knil in the face, causing him quite a bit of pain, and she fired another to follow up. "Anti-Energy Warp!" He reappeared behind her and sliced across her back before she could even react, causing her torso armor to burst asunder from being severed as she fell with a gash across her back. The red jewel fell out of her bag, bouncing across the ground for a short ways, before Knil picked it up.

"Curse you…" Ashei groaned, grimacing in pain and anger at him as she looked up from the ground as best she could.

"Don't blame me, you started it," Knil scoffed. "Anti-Energy Warp!"

"Blast…where's Shad…when I need him…yeah?" she muttered.

Knil appeared on the path to Ikana Canyon, directly in front of the division that was, he sensed, carrying back the last jewel.

"Out of the way! This is official Town Guard business!" the senior OIC shouted.

"I'm altering your orders," Knil replied, holding out his hand. "Give me the jewel!"

"We're delivering it to Captain Viscen! We won't hand it over to a rogue like you!" the senior OIC retaliated as the other guards readied their weapons.

"Hmph…have it your way," Knil sneered, vanishing and reappearing behind the group. "Anti-Energy Cannon!" The attack tore through the ranks, sending soldiers panicking and running. Knil charged into the chaos and engaged the soldiers with swift, decisive strikes.

"Blast! He's too strong!" a soldier commented before Knil impaled him and hurled him into the senior OIC, pinning him down. Knil walked over to the man and looked down at him as he struggled.

"Curse you!" the SOIC shouted. "The Town Guard won't abide this!"

"I'll take my chances," Knil ridiculed. "Most of your precious army is already dead," He pointed his hand at the man.

"Blast you, no!" His scream faded into the depths of the canyon as a bright light shined into the sky.

_That makes all four…_Knil examined the jewels' radiance in his hands before putting them away again. A rooster crowed in the distance as dawn broke on the final day. He leaned against a nearby wall, ignoring the stench of blood and death, and looked at the sun as it rose red. _Tonight…I'll find Link…I know he's alive…and I'll be the last thing he sees…_

* * *

**I really need to start making these longer so I won't have to post chapters two at a time. Oh, well. Anyway, the usual messages about reviewing and voting remain in place.**


	5. Clock Town, A Duel to the Death

**And here's the incredibly short finale that I should probably rewrite (at least the fight scene, at any rate). I really should've put this in with the other two but...Anyway, I still own nothing!**

* * *

**Stage 6: Clock Town Redux**

Knil rose as the wolf howled, looking up at the ominous palace hovering above the city. _I could care less about Vaati, whatever's gotten into his head. _He shifted his gaze back to the city. _I will find Link. He's in the city, I can feel it._ "Anti-Energy Warp!" He vanished.

"No jewels returned at all!" Viscen shouted to Link.

"And, to top it off, Kafei's missing!" Link added. "And I haven't heard from the others, either,"

"They won't be in any condition to talk for a while, fake," Knil said as he approached the Mayor's Residence, where Link and Viscen were standing, from the shadows.

"Knil! Don't tell me you…" Link began.

"Of course I did!" Knil interrupted brusquely. "And I also heard from that mage…that I'm just a copy of you! How ridiculous!" He held up the jewels. "I'll prove right here and now who the real 'Link' is!" Link nodded to Viscen and the guard captain fled, though he didn't wish to.

"Well, Knil, it's the final night, so I don't have a lot of time," Link replied, turning away. Knil clenched his teeth, but the hero soon turned around with a confidant grin and the Fierce Deity Mask in his hand. "But I agree. Let's see who's the real fake here!"

The jewels flew up and started to spin around Knil as Link donned his mask and was transformed into his stronger form. The energy radiated from the jewels and Knil assumed his Super Form. Taking his blade in two hands, he flew at Link, crumbling the pavement underfoot with his push off. Link launched himself forward as well and their weapons clashed with colossal force, producing a shockwave from the impact point. Both flipped backwards as, pushing against the other, and each launched several energy blasts at each other, sending bit of concrete flying with the detonations. Knil A-E Warped next to Link and attempted to cut him like he did Ashei, but Link held his blade behind him and blocked it before wrenching Knil's blade upwards and butting him in the face with his elbow and swinging at him. Knil flew backwards and fired an A-E Cannon at Link. He cut it in half with a vertical swing as an energy wave trailed from the end of the blade. Knil dodged to the side and charged through the air, his sword smashing into Link's with enough force to knock down the nearby buildings. The two launched away from each other again and each stared the other down as they stood and hovered, respectively, in the battle-damaged area.

"What's wrong? Can't keep up?" Link taunted his usual taunt.

"You wish, fake!" Knil shouted firing another A-E Cannon.

**Good Ending**

"Not this again!" Link cut the beam in two again and charged forward, right behind his sword wave, but Knil was gone. "What the-UGH!" Knil reappeared and thrust his sword smoothly through the hero's torso.

"Game over, fake," Knil sneered malevolently as he swiftly withdrew the blade and allowed Link to collapse on the ground.

"Heh, heh…" Link coughed up a little blood. "I didn't know ya had it in ya…"

"Finally, I'm the only 'Link'!" Knil declared as the green-clad figure reverted to its original form and stopped moving. Suddenly, the very land began to shake as the giant chunk of rock on the palace above began to flame and fall. Knil raised his hand and destroyed it easily with an A-E Cannon, sending fragments of rock flying to all corners of Termina. "As the strongest being alive, I will decide this land's doom myself!" He flew up above the city and the palace. "Now…Anti-Energy Sphere!" He formed a massive sphere of iridescent light and hurled it at the city, annihilating it easily, before forming another and hurling it at the Southern Swamp, wiping it from the map, and then destroying the Great Bay, and then Snowhead, and, finally, Ikana Canyon. "The weak die…and the strong survive…such is the nature of things…"

**Bad Ending**

"Not this again!" Link cut the beam in two again and charged forward, right behind his sword wave, but Knil was gone. "What the-UGH!" Knil reappeared and thrust his sword at Link's torso. The Hero, however, dodged to the side at the last millisecond and drove his double helix blade through the alter ego.

"Ugh!" he coughed out blood as he felt the cold steel drive through him. Link withdrew the blade and kicked him backwards, causing him to revert from his Super form as he lie prone on the ground. "I…lost…" he chuckled bitterly and closed his eyes. "Such is…the fate of a mere…copy…" Link looked away as his other self stopped moving, wiping the tears from his eyes. Suddenly, though, the earth began to shake beneath his feet as the rock fragment above began to descend in flames.

"Blast!" Link quickly pulled out his ocarina. _If the jewels haven't reformed…_He put the instrument to his lips and played the Oath to Order. The melody echoed on the winds as the four giants appeared, catching the fragment before it could finish its descent.

"Curses!" Vaati flew out of the palace and stopped in mid-air in front of Link. "My plan may have failed, but I'll end you!" The wind mage seethed, a purple aura forming around him…

* * *

_**No one wants to be a replacement; everyone is unique.**_

* * *

**Actually, the fight has to be in a hurry, I suppose, as there's a time limit, but I really don't see the point in the buildup with a crappy fight scene...Anyway, the Evil Story is in the works and I'll try to add more detail this time. The usual review and vote messages still apply.**


	6. Clock Town, An Evil Awakened

**Okay, I cheated again. Old habits die hard. Anyway, the first three chapters of this will be very similar to the N-E Story, as they start the same and whatnot (see Shadow the Hedgehog and you'll learn of its repetiveness in this sense), but I'll try to not just copy and paste too much (like Zelda Heroes, where there was a better excuse with the simulteneous stories), but there will be some copied content in scenes that don't really brook a change or can't be said better. On the bright side, I'm updating fight scenes, so that should be a welcome change, and this is the last path that will start this way. I still own nothing! **

* * *

**Evil Path**

**Stage 1: Clock Town**

Arriving on Latte Street, which led to the east gate, Knil saw that the city was already under heavy assault on the inside. Town Guard soldiers and Black Monsters fought viciously in the streets as buildings, carts, and other town paraphernalia burned around them in destroyed and partially-destroyed states. Several Black Stalfos attacked the alter ego as he started down the street but he pulled out his sword and, in a blue flash, was behind them. They fell to motionless pieces as they tried to turn around. Knil was about to give a grunt of satisfaction, but a Black Moblin suddenly went flying at him. He quickly sidestepped it and it smashed into a nearby building, causing structural damage. Before he could contemplate what was up, a certain green-clad hero came running up with sword and shield in left and right hand, respectively.

"Hey, Knil! Long time no see!" Link greeted cheerfully with that dorky smile he often wore.

"Not you again," Knil grumbled with a roll of his eyes. Link seemed unruffled.

"Come on, don't be that way, ol' buddy," he continued, holding out his arms in a 'come on' shrug. "Anyway these Black Monsters are really laying down the hurt on this town. How about you and me show 'em a thing or two?"

"Don't waste my time, green boy," Knil muttered in a clear 'no', turning and heading up Dotour Road, which ran north-south from Latte Street to Viscen Street, where the Mayor's Residence was. Link sighed in defeat and then a spear went flying at him from a Black Moblin and he was forced to roll out of the way before going back to the attack.

Knil began to feel uncomfortable as he walked down the street; a mild headache was developing as well. He put a hand to his forehead as he tried to determine the source of the problem. A Black Octorok on a nearby roof thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to strike and fired an iron ball at him. The alter ego batted it back with his sword without even changing the direction he was looking and the Black Octorok was choked on its own shot, whining as it died.

"Knil…" a voice whispered from nowhere. He spun, sword ready, as he tried to pinpoint who the speaker was. The voice laughed. "Don't be afraid. I want to help you,"

"Help me? Humph," Knil sheathed his blade and crossed his arms. "How do you intend to do that and with what do you intend to help me with?"

"We both know how you feel about these pathetic mortals," the voice replied with hidden malice. "They once shunned you, hated you, wanted to destroy you…and the Sages did," Knil clutched his head and groaned in pain as images of angry people and soldiers flashed through his mind, as well as the image of himself falling off of a tall tower and the image of six people standing around him and chanting as a crystal formed around him.

"What…what was that?" Knil muttered.

"Your memory serves you well," the voice answered. "Now, you know what these people have done to you. Pay them back for sealing you away and taking your memories!" Knil released a deep breath and looked up at the smoke-covered sky.

"What would you have me do?" he asked flatly.

"Destroy 100 Town Guard soldiers by the end of the day," the voice commanded. "If you do so, I will lead you to where you can regain your memories," Knil drew his blade and held it in front of him.

"That'll be a cakewalk," he sneered evilly and took off down the street.

The fighting became intense as he neared the Mayor's Mansion, where Dotour Road bisected Viscen Street. A unit of soldiers was currently trying to hold off a horde of Black Monsters here; the first soldiers Knil had spotted since he received his mission.

"We need assistance over here!" the senior officer shouted as he parried a Black Stalfos and bashed it in the face.

"Blast, they're too strong!" another soldier shouted as he was sent sprawling by a Black Dodongo. Knil ran over to the fray and hacked the first Guard aside easily.

"Captain!" he whined as he fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

"What in the Dark World is going on?" the senior officer exclaimed as his troops turned to try and belay the new enemy, but were quickly taken out. He ran to the nearby horn and started ringing the bell. "We're under heavy attack! Mayday! May-AGH!" Knil withdrew his blade from the soldier and he slid down the pole that held the horn.

"Humph, that makes 10," the alter ego muttered, running off down the street.

"There!" several soldiers up ahead were directing a catapult at him. "Get him!" A large powder bomb was hurtled in Knil's direction. He sneered and glowed blue briefly before disappearing with a cry of "Anti-Energy Warp!". "What the-AHH!" The soldier was unable to finish as Knil reappeared and took him down. Two others attempted to stab him with their spears, but he jumped over the weapons and blasted them in the face with energy blasts, sending them hurtling away.

"You dastard!" the senior officer shouted, throwing a black powder grenade. Knil batted it aside and then jumped up as four other soldiers tried to attack him. In midair, he began to glow purple.

"Anti-Energy Cannon! Fire!" a beam of iridescent light shot from his hand and annihilated the general area, knocking down several buildings, if not completely destroying them, and taking out the rest of the unit.

"You still have 80 soldiers to take out," the voice informed him. "It is 14:00, you have four hours left…" Knil warped to the edge of the crater and turned down Kafei Street, which ran from Viscen Street down to the square where the Stock Pot Inn was. Several Black Stalfos accosted him on the way, but he blew them out of the way with a Light Flare. "Do not attack the Black Monsters…they are your allies against the mortals…"

"They attacked me, what else would I do but kill them?" Knil grunted as he jumped aside from a volley of arrows. The voice didn't reply.

"Get him!"

"That's the bad guy!" the soldiers shouted. Arrows shot down the street in a wall that Knil dodged around easily and deflected, but had no practical way of getting around to defeat his attackers. Luckily, he didn't have to follow protocol when it came to getting around.

"Anti-Energy Warp!" he was behind them in a blue flash. The six spear soldiers that were with them were shocked and couldn't mount an attack until the archers had already been brutally put to sword.

"Take him out!" the senior officer shouted as he blocked Knil's sword with the wooden part of his spear. The others charged in for the kill as this happened, but Knil simply jumped over the senior officer and glowed silver as he landed before releasing a Kamikaze Blast and sending the unit crashing away in pieces or unmoving wholes.

"That's 30..." the voice muttered. Knil growled. If this voice was going to keep a running count constantly…That aside, Knil recognized this particular area.

_That's…the Stock Pot Inn…_the familiar inn was still standing, but it appeared deserted at the moment.

"Never mind the inn…" the voice reprimanded. "There is a massive influx of soldiers in the central square of Clock Town. Go there and show them your ultimate powers of destruction," Knil nodded and dashed off across the square, ignoring the wayward monsters that were arriving, and turned the corner to the central square.

Sure enough, 'massive influx' was the perfect term for what he found there.

"That has to be, at least, 70 soldiers there…" Knil smiled evilly. "Perfect,"

"There are too many to fight hand-to-hand, if you want to be done by sunset," the voice advised. "Attack them with the Anti-Energy Cannon,"

"Don't tell me how to fight," Knil warned, jumping up on the grocery/bakery building, or what was left of it.

"Over there!" the soldiers had spotted him, and arrows started whizzing by as they prepared their three catapults.

"Hmph," Knil ran to the edge of the building and jumped. Glowing purple, he held out his hand. "Anti-Energy Cannon!" A beam of iridescent light tore across the central square, taking out at least half of the soldiers as he fell. Upon landing, Knil was immediately set upon by sword-wielding and spear wielding Guards, as well as peppered by the bow-wielding Guards. He repelled them with an energy-charged Spin Attack before performing a Barrier Charge, and plowing through a couple of units.

"Fire!" the senior officer-in-charge shouted as the catapults turned and released their missiles. The Guards ran out of the way as the bombs flew towards Knil.

"Anti-Energy Warp!" he disappeared and reappeared next to the senior officer-in-charge.

"Blast!" the man jumped back as Knil advanced on him. Several other guards attacked with their swords, but the alter ego pulled off another Kamikaze Blast and took out the units surrounding the catapults and the catapults themselves. The remaining 28 soldiers looked at the flaming wreckage in fear as Knil strode out of it, unperturbed, and rushed forward, parrying spears and slicing through bodies. The remaining archers fired wildly in his direction, but he dodged around the shafts and unleashed a salvo of energy blasts at them, destroying them in a series of explosions. The last four started running. Knil chuckled malevolently and raised his hand, firing several more energy blasts and striking each with expert precision, bringing them down.

"Well done, Knil…" the voice congratulated him. "Now head for the South Gate…your next destination is the Southern Swamp. I'll explain more when you get there," Knil nodded and ran off down Romani Avenue, which ran from the central square to the south gate. Naturally it was named this because the milk deliveries often went along this road, but I digress.

Knil slid to a stop from his fast pace as he saw Link standing in the middle of the street, blocking his way out.

"Knil! Have you completely lost your mind?" Link exclaimed, swinging his left arm. "The soldiers said that you took out about 10 units! What're you thinking?" Knil crossed his arms.

"I need to know the truth and anyone that gets in my way is my enemy," Knil pointed at Link. "That includes you, green-wearing fake!" Link looked slightly taken aback at his old nickname 'fake', but quickly recovered.

"Fine then, Knil, let's settle this the old-fashioned way," the hero drew his sword and shield, tapping his Pegasus Boots on the ground.

"You took the words out of my mouth," Knil replied, taking his sword in both hands and assuming a stance.

Link opened with a Jump Slice. Knil jumped backwards, avoiding the initial strike and the following shockwave on the ground, and countered with a salvo of energy spheres. Link deflected them with his Mirror Shield and rushed at Knil with his increased speed, stabbing at him. Knil performed a pivoting jump over him and, when above him, used a downward smash. Link quickly rolled out of the way, getting destabilized by the resulting shockwave, and sent sprawling forward. He quickly managed to recover by rolling again as Knil tried to fire an energy blast at him. The attack exploded uselessly against the pavement as Link returned to his feet, turned, and released a couple of blasts of Din's Fire.

"Humph," Knil deflected the spells. "You can do better than that!" He countered with a Shadow Flare. Link jumped, performing a couple of flips in midair, onto the roof of a nearby building as pieces of stone flew in all directions from the explosion. Knil appeared behind him and took a fierce swing, but Link managed to see it coming and jumped over the blade, kicking Knil in the face and jumping to the roof of the building opposite.

"Ruby Fire!" he swung his blade, causing a wave of crimson flame to rise up and crash down on Knil. He disappeared again, allowing the building the be crushed and set aflame, before reappearing above Link.

"Anti-Energy Cannon!" he cried, firing a beam of iridescent light at the hero. He blocked it with his Mirror Shield, causing the beam to come back at Knil. "Anti-Energy Warp!" He reappeared next to Link, thrusting his blade at him. The hero barely saw it in time and dodged by spinning sideways, only sustaining a cut on the upper left arm. He flipped back down to the street and thumbed his nose in a cocky fashion.

"Not bad, Knil, but I'm done playing around," Link unleashed several blasts of Din's Fire at his alter ego, forcing him to dodge and deflect them. He quickly blocked as Link appeared next to him, trying to use the diversion to attack. Knil dodged the swipe in time to only get a minor cut across the torso and countered with the same horizontal strike. Link blocked it with his shield and blasted a Farore's Wind at Knil, sending him through the building they had just been on. The alter ego slid a ways after coming out the other side and finally caught himself and flipped back onto his feet as Link sped at him.

"His shield can deflect any attack," the voice said suddenly. "But only from one direction at a time. Attack from multiple angles,"

_Thanks for pointing out the obvious. _Knil thought bitterly as he deflected several fierce blows, taking a step back with each one. Finally, he matched a vertical swing and locked blades with Link.

"What's wrong, Knil? Can't keep up?" the hero taunted.

"Not on your life, fake," the anti-hero retorted, setting off a Kamikaze Burst. Link was blown back and injured slightly. Knil was on him in an instant, and slashed him painfully through his side, as he jumped sideways to avoid the attack.

"Do not overuse your Kamikaze Burst, it damages you too," the voice warned. Knil ignored it; he was already familiar with his own moves. Link jumped back a couple of times and fired several more bursts of Din's Fire from his blade.

"Ugh…that smarts!" Link exclaimed. "But I'm still taking you down!" Knil humphed and fired another Anti-Energy Cannon at the hero. He barely rushed out of the way in time and the buildings behind him were annihilated. Knil appeared next to Link before he could even recover from getting out of the way so quickly and bashed him in the face with an iron fist. The hero staggered, nose bloodied, as Knil swung his blade in a downward arch. Link quickly dodged to the side and kicked Knil in the face, causing him to reel.

"Nice try, Knil!" he taunted as he initiated a Hurricane Spin. The alter ego quickly held his blade in front of him, employing superhuman strength to keep his blade there as a hundred blows bounced off of it.

"He is dizzy after performing his Hurricane Spin," the voice spoke. "He can cope with it, but he is still more vulnerable to attack," Finally, Link's attack ended, but the hero continued to swing at Knil, though the attacks were, obviously, less focused and easily blocked. Knil deflected a few strikes and then decided that enough was enough. He teleported out of the way of an uppercut and appeared behind Link, unleashing a Shadow Flare.

"AHHHH!" Link went flying forward and slid along the pavement for a while before coming to a stop, his sword and shield a ways behind him.

"Game over, fake," Knil muttered, turning and heading for the south gate again. Link coughed.

"Knil…" he gasped, slowly fumbling for his potions.

"The fighting in Termina Field is intense," the voice warned as he neared the south gate. "Be on your guard as you head for your destination,"

"Humph," Knil replied as he headed out the gate. The clock tower tolled 16:00.

Sure enough, Guards, Black Monsters, and several Undead troops were clashing outside the walls. Knil sighed and drew his blade as he charged through the ranks, hacking aside any enemy, regardless of alignment.

Finally, he managed to break through and, as sunset neared, he started down the path to the Southern Swamp.

"Sunset is nearing," the voice informed him. "Find a place to rest, I will inform you when it is time to awaken," Knil grunted. He was never one to admit when he was tired, but the fight with Link and constant use of his power had exhausted him somewhat. He looked around and jumped up into a tree. He leaned against the trunk while sitting astride the branch and closed his eyes. He was used to sleeping in trees and other odd places, anyway, as he had had no home since…he couldn't remember when, actually.

"Knil! Knil!" the voice awakened him some eight hours later. The clock tolled 02:00 in the distance. "It is the night of the First Day and you have had the adequate amount of rest," Knil gave a humph and jumped down to the ground. Luckily, the moon was fairly waxed at the moment, so there was decent light to see by.

"Now what?" he grumbled.

"Destroy this region," the voice replied darkly. "There are many inhabitants here, as well as soldiers from the Town Guard. Put the fear of the Dark World to them! Take your revenge!"

"Fair enough," Knil headed down the path and into the swamp, drawing his blade with a grim expression.

* * *

**Review, vote, and so on. The third story is still tied and I'll have to do a tie-breaker if it's still tied when I get to the end of the Evil Story.**


End file.
